


三人定律

by yueliang33



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliang33/pseuds/yueliang33
Summary: all焉/三观不正/纯车无剧情私设/很雷很黄很暴力/未成年勿入口交/道具/dirty talk/操尿/3p赶快退出
Relationships: all焉 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	三人定律

**Author's Note:**

> all焉/三观不正/纯车无剧情  
> 私设/很雷很黄很暴力/未成年勿入  
> 口交/道具/dirty talk/操尿  
> /3p  
> 赶快退出

翟潇闻推开门进来的时候发现焉栩嘉正被蒙着双眼操干，遮住他双眼的黑色条绳是一条领带，焉栩嘉几乎半跪在地上，屁股高高翘起，前半身的支撑只有一张椅子，他的两只手肘就放在椅子上，随着姚琛在身后操弄他的频率摆动。

姚琛发现了翟潇闻的到来，冲他扬了扬头发出邀请，顺便掐着焉栩嘉的腰做了一个深顶，肉棒似乎就要将他贯穿，破碎的呻吟从焉栩嘉的口中断断续续地溢出，像个残破的花朵。

“啊…啊…不要……不要了”模糊的语句从焉栩嘉口中传出，他似乎无法说清一个完整的句子，翟潇闻走近了才发现，这是因为焉栩嘉口中被塞了一个口环，强迫他把嘴张开，保持一个圆形，无法咽下的口水顺着他好看的下颚滴下，连成一道淫糜的银丝。

翟潇闻从心里骂了姚琛一句变态，可是焉栩嘉此时的荒淫的模样却像一把剪刀，将他的理智彻底剪断，这朵盛开在烈日下的百合花，被连根拔起带进了阴影里，而他，是永恒的追随者。

姚琛一个顶弄，似乎碰到了焉栩嘉的敏感处，他的呻吟都变了调，密密麻麻穿进翟潇闻的耳朵，他终于受不了，一把脱掉自己刚刚才穿在舞台上表演完的裤子，露出早已挺立的阴茎，他捏住了焉栩嘉的下巴，逼迫他抬起头。

姚琛明显地感受到了焉栩嘉的慌乱，他温热的后穴正在痉挛般地缩紧，差点把姚琛夹到缴械。焉栩嘉眼睛被蒙着，看不见来人，不知道是谁，而他知道无论是谁，都看到了自己此刻淫乱的模样，他内心在抗拒，可是强烈生理反应带来的快感却在迎合。

“操，你他妈要把我夹射么，放松点，来得人不是夏之光，这么紧张干嘛”说完姚琛还伸出手朝焉栩嘉雪白的臀部打了一巴掌，红色的五根手指印立马显现，像是一道色欲迷墙。

在听到不是夏之光后焉栩嘉确实松了口气，怎么能让夏之光看到呢，怎么能让夏之光知道他正在被别人操弄呢，可是还没等他思考明白，一个火热的柱体就进入了他的口腔，带着扑鼻的腥味。

“嘉嘉乖，帮我含含”

是翟潇闻，他听话地含住了肉棒，并不熟练地舔弄吞吐，焉栩嘉没有口交的经验，以往夏之光都不舍得让他口，总是说脏不要，所以这其实算焉栩嘉的第一次。

第一次，呵，多么讽刺。

这场性爱游戏，是焉栩嘉主动找上姚琛的，在他下台后在化妆间里无意撞破姚琛的自慰开始，那时他突然想起自己有个东西落在了化妆间，和夏之光说回去拿，结果他推开化妆间的门就看见姚琛坐在地上，脸上泛着从未有过的情色，尺寸可观的阴茎就挺立在他胯间，而他正双手上下撸动，鬼使神差，焉栩嘉听见自己开口“我帮你吧”

然后他看见姚琛挑了挑眉：“夏之光呢？”

“他不在，不会知道”他说的隐晦，姚琛也瞬间明白了他的意思，没给他反悔的机会就扑了上来，将他脖颈间的领带取下蒙住他的双眼，接下来，就演变成了这样。

“嘶…”焉栩嘉在吮吸的时候牙齿不小心磕到了嘴里的硕大性器，痛得翟潇闻倒吸了一口凉气。

“我们嘉嘉，口活不怎么好啊”言罢将手伸进焉栩嘉的发顶，惩罚性地按着他的头做了一个深喉，焉栩嘉顿时一阵干呕，却被口中的肉棒堵着一个空气也跑不掉。

“嘉嘉要是不能好好舔让我爽，我只能自己想办法爽了是不是”说完又安抚性地将他嘴边无法咽下的污浊擦去。

深喉的感觉并不好受，他只能一点点含住翟潇闻的挺立，舌尖略过他的马眼，从下而上一点点舔弄，直到阴茎上青红的脉络都被他的唾液所包裹，焉栩嘉的嘴生的小，本就是勉强能容下翟潇闻的粗硕，根本无法整根含住，为了讨好，焉栩嘉将垂在椅子上的手举起，摸上他无法照顾到的那部分。

“真乖”

这声表扬不知为何传到姚琛耳朵里就变了味儿，总觉得翟潇闻是在炫耀什么。于是他开始快速的抽插起来，每一下都整根没入，直顶他的前列腺。

“啊…啊……唔……唔”焉栩嘉明显受不了这样的刺激，前列腺带来的快感折磨得他要崩溃，爽得他大腿根都在颤抖，一前一后的夹击让焉栩嘉感受到了从未有过的体验，心里的羞愤愧疚和生理的剧烈快感让他像置于冰火之间，一阵电流从他的脚趾传到头皮，每寸肌肤都变得温热，血液里每个细胞都叫嚣着快感，他知道这是自己高潮的前兆，于是他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，想去抚摸自己开始吐露前液的性器。

“不准摸，想射就靠后面啊”姚琛拍掉了他的手，又恶作剧地停下了胯间的挺立，一动不动地站在原地等着焉栩嘉，反倒是翟潇闻，因为他手的移开，而又惩罚了他一个深喉，这次比上次还要深，焉栩嘉觉得他就要顶进自己的肺里，只好把手收回，又开始慢慢抚弄。

欲望被阻挡在释放的门前，他心里像是有一万只蚂蚁在爬，浑身的酥麻得不到疏解，偏偏这时候姚琛还停下了动作，难受得焉栩嘉掉出了两行生理泪水。

没有办法，焉栩嘉只好自己挪动屁股，用内里温热的穴肉讨好姚琛，一点点撞击着自己的敏感点，可是不够，离高潮总是差一点，他只好一边含着硕大的肉棒一边扭动着腰，蹭着姚琛的囊袋。

“骚货，真应该让你看看自己现在的样子”说着姚琛就解开了他眼睛上的领带，啪嗒一声，领带掉落在地，好似一朵向阳的百合花跌落在了泥泞。

焉栩嘉这才发现，自己正正对着化妆镜，他赤身裸体的形象一览无余，水汽弥漫在他眼中，带着不自然的潮红，迷人的就像清晨盛开的第一朵罂粟。而正在操他的两个人除了掉在脚边的裤子，甚至连上衣都没脱，妆发完整。

“是不是夏之光平时不能满足你啊，才让你这么迫不及待地来勾引男人”

“行了琛哥，你快点，别搞其他的了，你爽完我还要爽呢”翟潇闻边按着焉栩嘉的头吞吐边催促着姚琛。

“看来嘉嘉的嘴巴满足不了人呢”说完姚琛就开始了猛烈的冲撞，每一下都顶过他的敏感点直击深处。焉栩嘉紧致的肠壁绞得姚琛倒吸了口气，滚烫的性器破开层层缠绵的穴肉，一点点朝深处探索，顶端刮过肠壁刺激得焉栩嘉呜咽地叫出了声，美妙的缠绵声回荡在姚琛耳侧

“那要不要……让小翟过来，我们两个一起操你啊”

焉栩嘉听完瞳孔瞬间变大，浑身开始止不住的痉挛颤抖，胯下的性器也开始断断续续吐露着精液，双重的快感折磨得他大脑都是一片混沌，触电般的酥麻从尾椎席卷全身。

“真是骚货，被男人操都能高潮射精”

翟潇闻似乎很满意姚琛这个建议，放开了焉栩嘉的嘴，顺便帮他帮口环取了下来。

“不……不要，会坏的，不要”翟潇闻的离开让焉栩嘉感到害怕，他全身心的注意力都集中在和姚琛和交合处，直到他感到一双手开始在他的穴肉周围轻轻抚摸掐弄，焉栩嘉叫出了声。

“没事的，嘉嘉，我会很温柔的”翟潇闻抚过他们的交合处，那里早已是一片浑浊，肠液混合着润滑剂流得到处都是，翟潇闻慢慢将食指放在他的穴肉旁，伴随着姚琛的抽插一点点进入。

手指的进入带来了一丝痛感，却无限放大了生理上的快感，从没有尝试过的刺激让焉栩嘉彻底失去了理智，无法隐忍的呻吟暴露无遗，他的嗓音向来低沉，叫起床来在他二人听来却别有风味。

“不……不要……不要进了……我…从来…从来没试…过……两个人……不……会坏的”

“凡事都有第一次嘛，你和我们两个做不也是第一次么”姚琛摸了摸焉栩嘉圆滑的臀瓣，轻声安慰着他，示意翟潇闻进来。

翟潇闻轻蔑地笑了笑，他当然知道姚琛，根本没想过真要玩这么大，双龙戏珠这种东西，还是不要在他们的百合花身上试了，但是言语的挑逗与恐吓，这到让这份性爱游戏平添了不少精彩，他倒是很乐意去配合。

翟潇闻配合地动了动手指，没想到焉栩嘉浑身突然开始剧烈地抖动，腿部抽筋般地弯曲下跪，穴里开始止不住地强烈收缩，吸得他的手指都要断掉，他赶忙将食指抽了出来，发出啵地一声。

焉栩嘉只觉得脑内最后一根弦被蹦断，突如其来的快感如同暴风般席卷全身，浑身每一处肌肤都忍不住地颤栗，连脚尖都蜷缩起来，说不出的快感汇集在他的下半身，似乎叫嚣着要射精，可是他能感觉到这次和以往的不同，况且他刚刚才高潮了一次，最终，液体从他的马眼处喷射而出，一股接着一股毫不间断，焉栩嘉控制不住地叫了起来，痉挛的全身根本无暇顾及，最终让它如同暴雨般彻底释放，只留下地面上一滩浅黄的液体。

“我操，焉栩嘉，你被操尿了”焉栩嘉低下头，注视着地上一滩属于他的水渍，眼圈开始泛红，他主动送上门，还被人操到失禁，要是之光知道了，之光……可讽刺的是，他居然从中获得了前所未有的快感。

“这他妈是个天生被操的货，都这样了，还是这么紧”姚琛最终在焉栩嘉穴肉的收缩下射了出来，他没有拔出，而是全部射到了焉栩嘉里面，滚烫的精液贴着他的内壁，高潮后敏感的身体还在颤栗。

“靠，你怎么就射里面了”  
“太爽了，没忍住”姚琛慢慢退了出来，还连带着内里的一丝白浊。

“算了，我将就了”翟潇闻又骂了句，还是等姚琛退出来的瞬间把硬到要爆炸的性器送进了焉栩嘉已经被操到烂熟的股间。

进去的一瞬间翟潇闻就想骂娘，太紧了，都这个时候了还这么紧，姚琛说得真是一点没错，天生被操。

焉栩嘉浑身软得没有力气，正要扑倒，就被姚琛捞进了怀里，他的手指抚过他胸前挺立的乳尖，不断揉搓磨捏，焉栩嘉的双乳要比平常男性稍微大一点，再加上刚刚两人的操弄，现在双乳正堪堪立起，活像一个刚刚开始发育的女孩。

“焉栩嘉，你的胸怎么这么大，你他妈是女的么”姚琛掐着他的乳尖，看着他爽到不能自控的表情说道。

“那你是不是会怀孕啊，这次哥哥们给你的精液够你生好多个了吧”翟潇闻边抽插着还不忘调侃。

“嗯……生……我生…”焉栩嘉已经完全丧失了理智，像一个布娃娃任由他们摆布，他的所有脑细胞都在这场性爱中蒸发，被身后源源不断地撞击磨得来消失殆尽，他在回答什么，不知道，但似乎这种回答能让他获得更多的安慰与快乐，所以他条件反射地、不知所以地说着这些话。

像是冬夜泉水旁沿着石苔生长的花，在泥泞中挣扎、索取，最终随着青绿的苔藓被奔流不息的冷泉卷进深处，黑暗席走了阳光，透过清凉，任由落下残败，美人在水中沐浴，花瓣就落在她的肩上，后背盛开的却是火红的百合。

焉栩嘉就是花，在阳光下肆意生长，在黑暗里生根发芽。

“哈哈哈，好呀，那嘉嘉说是要生谁的？我的还是琛哥的，还是，夏之光的？”

翟潇闻对他的撒娇显然受用，身下的动作都变得温柔，慢慢顶过他的敏感点，照顾着他的舒适区，液体的顺滑让性器和穴道的交合通畅无阻，带给他无与伦比的快意

“都生…嘉…嘉…都给…啊……啊…哥哥…轻点”翟潇闻突然的一个深顶，让高潮余韵未退的焉栩嘉再一次收缩起来，他现在敏感得只要是一个稍大的动作，都能让他痉挛颤栗。

翟潇闻最后也射在了他的屁股里，姚琛抱着他揉捏亲吻的时候又撸了一把，射在了焉栩嘉的脸上，他的头发、唇角都沾满了粘稠的精液，模样色情又诱惑。姚琛拿出手机，抬起焉栩嘉的头，对着他此刻迷离的样子拍了一张。

“嘉嘉想让夏之光看到这张照片么？”

听到夏之光的名字焉栩嘉有了点反应，他抬起头，迷茫地盯着姚琛手里的手机，低沉地嗓音从淫欲的喉头传出，牵动了嘴角的白浊：“不…”

“那好，那就要遵守，我们的，游戏规则哦”

翟潇闻从包里拿出肛塞给焉栩嘉塞了进去，堵住要流出的精液，又拿起桌上的纸，轻轻给他擦拭着脸上的污浊和他性器上残留的液体，残败的百合花，也要放回温室。等着他下一次的生长。

“期待我们，下一次的游戏”


End file.
